


Seeing Her Again

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Dragon AU [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Dragons, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, Het, Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Bloodshed can't forget about the fairy he saw last time.
Series: Dragon AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/937017
Kudos: 1





	Seeing Her Again

Bloodshed didn’t really like going to the Fairy Realm by himself, or just in general. Everyone always stared at him, and made him feel like a walking attraction. The whispering didn’t help either, making him feel self-conscious. It wasn’t his fault his father was a dragon and his mother was a fairy - it wasn’t like he was trying to show off his halfling heritage! 

It didn’t help that people would continue to whisper when some fairy women had the courage to approach them. But it was never just by themselves; no, fairies always stuck together in groups, so when one girl came up to him, there were at least three more girls behind her. Sometimes, if people were feeling bold enough, it felt like he was surrounded. Then the staring and whispers would just get worse.

Still, even though he hated the attention, he had to come back. He wanted to see her again… He wanted to see Thornstriker. 

It was ridiculous. They had only met once, and it wasn’t exactly in the best of circumstances. She fell off of a small cliff and landed on him, and then she had almost gotten hurt by that traitor he and his friends had been tracking. They had saved her, but he doubted it was a pleasant memory for her. Or maybe she had forgotten all about it, he had no idea. 

But he didn’t forget about her. He couldn’t, even when he tried. Two weeks, he tried to not think about her, but she continued to be on his mind. So petite and cute, with the bluest eyes he had ever seen… She had such a babyface too, and she smiled so angelically. He could remember how soft she was against him, softer than any woman he had ever touched. 

It was embarrassing. He had been with many women, but he never felt like this before. And they didn’t even do anything! Yet… He couldn’t stop thinking about her. And the more he thought about her, the more he wanted to see her again. 

Damn dragon instincts; they were doing this to him. Sometimes, a person just left a deep impression on a dragon that their instincts demanded they be with that person. It didn’t matter what they did - all their minds could think about was being by their side. It was called the Imprint Instinct, something Bloodshed never really thought much about. After all, usually just suppressing and ignoring the instinct would work… But it wasn’t working for him. He just had to see her again, or else he felt like he would go crazy. 

So that was what he decided to do. Even though he knew he would regret coming here alone, he wanted to find Thornstriker. Of course, that was easier said than done. He knew her name and what she looked like, but the Fairy Realm was vast. Not to mention there was no guarantee she even lived in that fire fairy village. She could have been from anywhere!

He had already tried that first village. She had been with friends, so if she didn’t live there, she clearly knew people from this area. He had figured that one of the shopkeepers might have seen her or know where she was from… But most of them had said that they hadn’t seen or met anyone with that name before. He had nearly lost hope when he came across a bookshop and asked the owner if he knew anything. And thank Primus, he did. Apparently, Thornstriker stopped by every once in a while to pick up a new book. According to the owner, she was a big reader and was known to frequently visit all of the bookshop throughout the Fairy Realm. If he wanted to find her, he would have to ask the bookshops’ owners. 

His search led him to an earth fairy village, Farmingrath. The last bookstore he had visited said that Thornstriker should have been from this village… He hoped it was true, because he was getting sick of weaving through all the village bookshops. Especially when people would stare at him or try to stop him to talk to him. It was making the day drag out; he had started his search in the morning, and now it was already the late afternoon. He felt like he was never going to find her.

If it came to it, he could just find an inn to crash at for the night and try his search again tomorrow morning. If he still couldn’t find her, he would just leave and maybe try again another time. Or maybe not. Maybe this was a sign from the universe telling him to just go back home and just ignore his instincts until he could forget about her. That this was pointless and stupid and he was better off just going home now-!

He turned a corner and immediately bumped into someone. Bloodshed barely even felt them hit them, but they nearly fell back from the collision. Quickly, he reached out and grabbed their arm, keeping them upright. 

“Sorry,” he gruffed out, letting them go. “I wasn’t paying attention-”

But his voice caught in his throat when they lifted up their head. Big bright blue eyes locked on him, a stunned look over her face. He couldn’t speak for a moment, too stunned to even react. She… was here. He found her, he found Thornstriker. She was standing right in front of him, looking just as shocked as he did. 

And now that she was right in front of him, he suddenly had no idea what he was supposed to do. He went out looking for her, wanting to see her again, but he never actually thought about what he would actually say! 

“Mister… Bloodshed?” Thornstriker finally said, tilting her head. “What are you doing here?”

“I…” But he couldn’t think of what to tell her. Primus, he came all of this way and didn’t even think of what he was even going to say to her! He didn’t want to come across as some sort of creep or make her feel scared of him. After all, he was half-dragon, with most of his dragonic traits shining through compared to his fairy half. And she wasn’t like most of the fairy girls that approached him; she probably wasn’t even that interested in knowing him!

Primus, just what the hell was he doing?! She probably never thought she would have to see him again, especially not after an encounter that put her life in danger. She was probably afraid of him or maybe just never wanted to see him again. Yet here he was, bothering her because his instincts were begging him to see her. 

Or maybe she knew that he was asking around the Fairy Realm about her and thought he was a complete stalker. Obviously if she wanted him to know where she was from, she would have told him. But all she had given him was her name, probably as a courtesy and nothing more than that. 

“Mister Bloodshed?”

He snapped out of his thoughts, realizing that Thornstriker was staring at him in concern. He coughed, looking away from her as he tried to hide his embarrassment. “S-Sorry…”

“It’s all right,” she assured him, even giving a small smile as he turned back to her. “But what brings you here? Are you here on business again?”

“No…” He coughed once more, trying to find his courage and trying not to get flustered by seeing her cute smile. “I… I was looking for you.”

Confusion came over her again. “Me?”

He nodded. 

“Why?”

He hesitated again. He didn’t want to come off as creepy. He had just… He wanted to see her again. Which was stupid, considering they had only met once and they definitely didn’t have the most intimate conversation. She fell on him, he saved her, and she said thanks before giving her name. Yet, she somehow left a deep impression on him. Small, innocent, cute… and unprejudiced. 

Maybe that was why his instincts were going crazy. He was so used to women who approached him to have some sort of preconceived notion about him. There were women who were enamored by his accomplishments and appearance, wanting to have him to show off to friends and family. Men tried to cozy up to him for some sort of status boost, being friends with a “famous big shot” like him and being able to brag about it. Others were much more cautious, thinking he was dangerous or violent because of his reputation and angry face. 

He dealt with the whispers, the gossips, and the stares, but she… She wasn’t trying to be like that. She fell on him, following her friends, but she hadn’t meant to pry. And she apologized, and even smiled… She didn’t treat him like a monster or a celebrity, she just treated him as a person. Just a normal person.

“Mister Bloodshed?”

He snapped out of his thoughts to see her still looking up at him. He coughed once, looking away in embarrassment. 

“Are you-?”

“I-I wanted to see you,” he managed to blurt out, his ears getting hot. 

She looked perplexed, even pointing to herself as if to make sure she had heard him right. “See me?”

He nodded.

She seemed to be confused for a few moments before her cheeks started turning red. Thankfully, she didn’t look scared, but the confusion was still on her face. Admittedly, it made her look incredibly cute. “B-But… why?”

He bit his bottom lip. He had to say something. He couldn’t just act as if what he was doing wasn’t unexpected or weird. Besides, not telling her the truth would probably freak her out even more than telling her the truth… Or maybe neither were a good option, and he was just making things worse for himself. But he really didn’t have the choice to remain silent, at least not without looking stupid.

“... It’s hard to explain,” he finally managed to blurt out, avoiding her gaze . “I-I just… I-I’m half-dragon, and my instincts… Th-They were… urging me to see you again. I-I tried to ignore them, I didn’t want to bother you, but… I-I just had to see you again. Th-That’s… all.”

He could feel his ears heating up, wanting to throw himself into the nearest lake. Could he have sounded any stupider? Hell, he probably sounded creepy more than anything. Damn it, he never should have come here. His instincts would have settled down eventually, and then he would never have to think about her. 

Now she was probably terrified or freaked out, and he only had himself to blame. He couldn’t even look at her in fear of what sort of expression she might have been making. He was worried his instincts would take kindly to outright reject; it was better for him to just leave before she could tell him to get lost herself.

“Sorry,” he mumbled out, turning away. “I-I won’t bother you anymore.”

But just as he tried to walk away, a small hand gently grabbed his wrist. “W-Wait.”

He stiffened, turning back to see Thornstriker holding him back. Her face was bright red, even her ears were red. But he didn’t see any fear on her face, he couldn’t smell it in the air… He remained tense when her hand suddenly let go, wondering what she could possibly have to say. Unless she just wanted to make it absolutely clear that she wanted him to stay away from her. 

“W-When you say your instincts…” she paused for a moment, taking a deep breath to calm herself down. “A-Are you referring to th-the… I-Imprint Instinct?”

He was honestly surprised she even knew what that was. Of course, thinking on it a little more, it would make sense she would know about it if she did as much reading as he suspected. After all, she visited all those bookstores frequently enough that every owner knew her name. She must have read on dragons at some point.

That also made him more embarrassed. If she knew what the Imprint Instinct was, then she knew what it implied. Unable to find his voice, he nodded and avoided her eyes.

Thornstriker blushed again, brushing hair out of her face. “U-Um… I… H-How…?

“How?”

“W-We… we only met that one time,” she said, rubbing her hands together. “I… I only really fell on you, so… D-Did I really make that big of an impression on you?”

“You… did.” Great, now he had to explain what could have caused the instinct to trigger in the first place. Even he wasn’t exactly sure what caused it to trigger, but… He really had never met another person like her. She looked so angelic, and was just so sweet, kind… and she didn’t fuss over him. Even when he had acted more monstrous when trying to save her, she hadn’t been afraid. 

“I know it might be… creepy for you,” he admitted, unable to look at her. “So… I-I won’t come here again. I-I’m sorry to bother you, so… You don’t need to worry about me.”

But Thornstriker shook her head. “N-No… No, it’s not, I’m… just surprised. S-Since our meeting had been so brief, a-and I’m usually not one to… stick out much.”

Maybe among fairies she didn’t stick out much, but with other species? How could she not stand out? Petite, baby face, big bright blue eyes that just seemed to piece into his soul… Not to mention all the bookstore owners remembered who she was. Of course, that might have just been his instincts talking. 

“You… did to me,” he said, shifting uncomfortably on his feet. He felt like a complete idiot, but he honestly didn’t know what else to tell her. “I… I just found you… a-attractive. You… are different than most people I encounter, so I guess… I guess that’s what did it.”

They were both blushing by this point, but Bloodshed was able to hide his better by looking away. He had never felt this humiliating in his life. Once she told him to get lost, he swore - he would never come back to this damn place again. 

“S-Sorry, I’ll just-!”

“U-Um-!” She hesitated for a moment, biting her bottom lip. But then she took a deep breath and looked up at him, offering a small smile. “I… I was going to head over to the market. I-If… If you’d like to, you can join me.”

His eyes widened. Had he heard her correctly? She was smiling at him, so he must have… But he couldn’t understand. Wasn’t she freaked out by what he had said to her? He thought for sure that he had sounded like some sort of stalker… And here she was, inviting him to join her on an outing. 

“Are… Are you sure?” he asked. “You… You don’t need to force yourself or anything, I swear I won’t bother you anymore…”

But she shook her head. “No… No…. It’s fine, I… I wouldn’t mind.” 

He didn’t know what to say. He could feel his face grow hot, and his chest tighten. His instincts were screaming at him to agree, but a part of him still felt she was being intimidated into saying yes. After all, he was a hulking half-dragon, famous in and out of the Fairy Realm. Even if she didn’t show it, she could have been only asking in hopes to appease him.

But even if that were true, he couldn’t bring himself to turn her down. But he dare not speak either. So instead, he nodded once and followed her out into the open road. Immediately, he could feel eyes on him, but he ignored them and focused on Thornstriker. Her strides were much shorter than his, so he found himself walking slower so that he could match her speed. 

“Are you… really fine with me going with you?” he asked.

She nodded. “I… I had thought it would be nice to see you again too. A-After what happened….” Her cheeks reddened a little, but she quickly shook that off before looking back to him. “I-I’m glad to see you again.”

Bloodshed swallowed, biting his bottom lip as he tried to keep his excitement down. She had no idea what that meant to him… His instincts were going crazy with desire, but those he easily suppressed. After all, he was just grateful that she was even giving him the opportunity to accompany her. He refused to push his luck. Besides, the Imprint Instinct could fade away if he realized that they just weren’t compatible and the initial attraction didn’t last. It was likely to happen, they were probably so different as a fairy from the Fairy Realm and a half-dragon that lived in King Megatron’s domain... 

At least this would be nice while it lasted.


End file.
